Auditions
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: So this is a before the Glee Project of each of there auditions and I wanted to give a chapter to each person...
1. Caroline

So I decided to send in the ausition via Video for my character and this is her the day of sending the audition I will be putting this seperate from the real story...

...

Chapter 1: Alive

Caroline James was a waitress at a little caffe in New York. She met some of the craziest people while there in the past 5 years, even if she wants to forget the first 2 years of it all. Let's just say she got mixed up with the wrong people. Now though she has Peach's, it's the name of the coffee shop and Peach is the owner. She's the sweetest 60 year old you'd ever meet and she treated Caroline like a granddaughter.

"CJ, you're still working here?" it was a tall blonde guy with glasses who asked the short brunette, CJ was short for Caroline James, and most people called her it, this man no exception.

"You sound surprised Cameron," she said as she made a carmel frappe for him, he use to be a regular till three months ago he went to California for a little bit.

"Well I thought you might have got famous on me or something," they laugh and she decides a break would be perfect.

"So Cali was good?" Caroline asked as they walked the crowded New York street. She currently was showing off most of her tattoos. Her low rise shorts sat just low enough to see the gold star on her right hip, she was wearing brown gladiators meaning you could partially see the Happiness on one foot and Fearless on the other. There was the never hidden black heart on her left wrist, and Imagine across her right wrist. The light blue tank top that set on her curves showed enough of the Saxophone on her left shoulder blade, then there was the separte tattoo of the notes being played up to behind her ear. Also the Star of David on her right shoulder blade. There were only two being covered up today, the red bow on her left hip and the words, Live Life with NO Regrets on the left side of her ribcage.

"Amazing," Cameron said as we made it back to the cafe, where she was told she had the day off.

"Well I actually have a video to make," I said and twirled my wavy brown hair in my fingers.

"Well I hope it goes well I have a mom to go surprise," Cameron said kissing Caroline's cheek goodbye.

Caroline went up to apartment and decided throwing on a plaid shirt for the video and turned on her web cam, "Well this song sums up my life," she grabs out her guitar and sings Alive by Pearl Jam, she ends the song different then normal, saying, "Do I really deserve to be Alive."

She sighs and uploads the video to The Glee Project Myspace thing and turns off her computer, she wanted a little sleep...


	2. Alice

Chapter 2: Elephant Love Medley

Alisson Brenner usually went by Alice, wasn't the happiest camper today, actually it was the day of the year she hated most, the day that her sister Emily died, she decided in light of that she would wear all black, it wasn't anything over the top really just a black lace dress that hit her just a few inches above the knee, and some all black chucks. She decided straighting her hair was best and she was ready to walk to her sisters grave.

"Alice," she heard a whisper of her name and jerked around to see her mother there in a bright yellow shirt and white pants. Alice took the short walk to the graveyard.

"I'll make you proud one day I swear to it even if I'm always failing one day I know you'll smile down on me and know I've done it all right," Alice says and sets a bundle of yellow roses down, they were Emily's favorite, she also set down a Kit Kat bar and smiled at her choice. Alice decided to visit Jake's grave to keeping a single rose to lay on his. She then hummed a bit of a toon and decided it was time to leave.

She sat in bed the rest of the day listening to 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' on repeat. She saw her Myspace on her laptop blink and then saw it was just an advertisement, but then saw it was for The Glee Project.

"I could do this," she said and smiled, she took a deep breathe and hoped for the best as she sang "Elephant Love Medley" as a duet with herself taking on the whole song. She then realized it was going on one in the morning and shut off her laptop, hoping for something good.

...

LittleMissELC I hope this is good I really didn't know if it did Alice justice or not...


	3. Jasmine S

Chapter 3: Defying Gravity

Jasmine Smith smiled as she woke up she was proud to know who she was and what she wanted to be. She was different and odd sometimes but she thought who isn't. She brushed her teeth in the small bathroom of the apartment she was currently living in. She hummed Defying Gravity as she put the mouth wash in her mouth. Today was her last day in New York before she flew to California to audition for The Glee Project. She knew she could do it online but she wanted to experience California.

"Jaz open up!" Jasmine was surprised to hear anyone was there but opened the door to her landlord, one hot thirty year old man who could be a greek god.

"Oh hey I might be gone for awhile but I told you that so umm... oh yeah here's the rent," Jaz said nervously she knew she was into girls but this man you had to see him.

"It's okay your going to LA right to audition for a show, so for following dreams keep the money you're covered," he said smirking and then walked away.

"Oh my Gosh I'm a fool," she said laughing at herself. She spent the day in New York just running around to different places.

"I'm sorry," somebody said sincerely after knocking her down and helped her back up. Jaz analyzed the girl she was about the same height, but much curvier then herself.

"I- I," Jaz couldn't think of what to say and the girl just smiled at her.

"Well I'm Caroline maybe we'll bump into eachother again I'm running late and I live right over top of my job," the girl said and ran off.

"Okay get yourself together to the airport and then to California and the to Glee," she whispered to herslef.

"NEXT!" Jaz heard called from the room she was sitting outside of, she had on dark jean shorts and a flowy white shirt that showed of a little bit of stomach, and yellow high top converse.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Smith I go by Jaz and I'll be singing Defying Gravity," she said and began to sing, the judges looked surprised when she hit the note at the end, and told her she'd be moving on.

...

**I hope Jaz is okay and I got her good enough and did she have a run in with one of the other contestants before the show?**


	4. Amelia

Chapter 4: Sweet Sacrafice

Amelia Reynolds wasn't normal and she knew it. She always knew someday she get the chance to do something big. With her sister Anya sitting next to her and her ear buds in, she was ready for the long flight to California. She loved New York and Julliard was amazing but Glee was her favorite show.

"What are you going to sing?" Anya asked her taking her sisters left ear bud out.

"I was considering Sweet Sacrafice," Amelia said putting her I- Pod up for now.

"You'll sound amazing, do you think there will be any more girl rockers?" Anya asked smiling at her sister

"I mean maybe you know Glee doesn't have one themselves yet so it'd be a good way to get on be the rocker girl," Amelia said and rubbed the arm of her leather jacket, it was getting a little hot but didn't want to show the marks hidden beneath. She decided sleeping was a good idea and drifted off to the music in her ears.

"Little Lottie it's time to rise and shine," a voice called to Amelia and she woke up smiling.

"Anya today is the day for greatness," Amelia said and they got off the plane taking the short trip to the hotel and Amelia threw on dark skinny jeans, a teal v neck, her leather jacket, and black scarf, adding in her combat boots last.

"You ready?" Anya asked and Amelia shook her head yes before they caught a cab.

"Oh my gosh I'm next," Amelia said going back over the words in her song.

"You're going to shine in there," Anya said and soon enough Amelia was in the room singing Sweet Sacrafice, and nailed it as the judges seemed impressed. She moved on. 


	5. Stevie

Chapter 5: Stevie

Stevie took her last few punchs at the punching bag and then stopped, taking a nice long drink of the ice cold water that she then took her sweat towel off her shoulders and wiped her face, going to change. She decided black yoga pants and a green pullover hoodie over her gray sports brawl would be perfect before throwing her dark brown hair into a bun on top of her head.

"Stevie!" She heard being called at her with a fimiliar accent and she smirked, knowing it was the new Irish exchange student.

"Damian!" she yelled and ran to meet him across the street, he was staying with a nice family for the part of town they lived in, they were both graduated but he had got a temporary green card and the family offered a place to stay.

"Hey I just wanted to say bye I guess, I saw the plane ticket in your bag yesterday," he said.

"Oh yeah I'm heading to try out for The Glee Project," Stevie said smiling at the Irish boy.

"Well wish you good luck and hope you win," he said looking at the ground shyly.

"Thank you, Damian, oh and I'll make sure to contact you whenever I can," Stevie said looking at the ground shy now to, then they both looked up and smiled at eachother before leaning in and kissing, it didn't last long but each knew it was something special to hold on to.

"Bye," Damian whispered watching Stevie walk into her house.

"Oh my Gosh," Stevie said sliding down her front door before realizing she has to leave. She ran up the steps and grabbed the duffel bag she had stuffed her clothes into before running back out the door to the bus stop.

When Stevie arrived in LA she sighed and walked the distance to her hotel and smiled, before showering and changing simply into jean shorts, rainbow checkered vans, and a purple v neck, she decided straightening her hair would be best and went to the auditions hoping for the best.

As she sat outside she was sitting next to a girl she didn't know, but when the girl from inside ran out and hugged the girl she realized that the girl must've been for moral support. Stevie walked in head high and smiled.

"Stephanie Kavanagh, better known as Stevie, and I'll be singing Titanium by David Guetta," Stevie said and the judges were impressed by her voice and she had moved on. She decided calling Damian might make it all better.

"Top 80 atleast!" she yelled when he picked up, he told her she was a shew in for it and she smiled, they didn't mention the kiss as they talked about random things.


	6. Annalize & Reina

Chapter 6: Annalize & Reina

Part 1: Annalize

Annalize Johnson strummed on her accoustic guitar, in just a pair of shorts and t shirt, the clothes she woke up in. She began to hum the familiar toon, her fingers just went on there own.

"Anna, I know you think you're being wuite now start getting ready we leave for the airport in an hour!" a voice called up and Annalize smiled throwing on a plain white v neck, dark navy jeans, and her red vans.

"Watch the end through dying eyes, Now the dark is taking over," Annalize quietly sung as she threw things into her suitcase, it was her favorite part of her favorite song, I will not Bow.

She was done in about half an hour and went down stairs, her phone went off and she realized it was her friend.

"Hello?" Annalize asked.

"Lize, I just wanted to wish you luck," said the voice on the other end. She smiled and loved that this was the type of person Ali is.

"You ready Anna?" her mom asked coming down packed herself.

"Just a minute," she said and went back to the conversation on her phone.

"Thank you Ali and good luck with New York," Annalize said and they left the house.

...

"I love it here!" Annalize yelled out the car as they were on the high way heading to the apartment her mom would rent for just this month or if she makes the time she would be on the show.

"You're going to do amazing," her mom said and it made Annalize smile.

They pulled up to where she'd be auditioning and she got out hoping for the best. As she waited in the long line she was happy to finally perform, and she chose 'Breaking the habit'. She was on and it made her so proud of herself.

...

Part 2: Reina

Reina Orihara took her drive through California it wasn't a far distance from her modeling agency to the auditions for The Glee Project. Most people thought she'd be picked just for being a pretty face but the reason she was going is because she wants to be the girl who shows other girls how to get through an eating disorder. She currently was in the middle of one herself but she'd hope to be strong and break it one day.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag," Reina kind of whispered and then smiled turning up the radio and just as she pulled in the lot she needed she had a call from her shrink.

"Hey talk to me," Reina said laughing her and her shrink were close and loved to joke around.

"Ray I never got to say good luck," her shrink said and she laughed into her I- phone, then fixed her floral skirt.

"Thanks Marissa," Reina said and smiled bigger having a good luck really helped and got her little voice Ana out of her head, Ana told her she wasn't good enough and she didn't need that.

"Next," she heard and it was her time to shine. She sung most of Hero by Super Chick when she was told to stop, she got scared.

"You're great your through," said a judge and she left the room and let tears drop.

...

A/N: I'm sorry I wanted to get the last two girls done I'm not doing this for the guys I have one guy and I'm going to use Michael from the second glee project and message a few suthors who've submitted girls!


End file.
